Chi (Dark Parables)
Chi is a major character and the main antagonist in the Dark Parables bonus game of 2013 called The Oriental Cinderella. She is Shan Mao's stepsister and the Spider Queen. She is based on the mean stepsister in the Chinese fairy tale Ye Xian and Asian myths of Jorōgumo. In her human form, Chi is a very beautiful Asian woman with a pale complexion, dark brown eyes and long black hair which she wears in a decorative plait. Her head dress is made up of a golden wing shaped ornament with six black beads (these are symbols of her six other spider eyes), black fur wrapped in strands of gold, silvery grey twig-like ornaments and strands of blue woven into her plait. She wears a black and gold kimono with a white square neckline, a ruby emblem on her chest, a blue sash around her waist with a golden spider web pattern and a long strip of silver fabric running down the middle of her dress. The first and third layers and the sleeves of her outfit have a bright blue edge. In her spider witch form, Chi sprouts a layer of grey spider fur around her waist and tufts of spider fuzz on her elbows and wrists. Her sleeves are gold and ragged bits of fur edged with gold cover her shoulders. Her golden hair ornament turns deep pink, and four golden spider legs sprout from her skull. The last layer of her dress is covered in cobwebs. Chi's hands are brownish claws with long white nails. The biggest changes in her appearance are her glowing red eyes, and six large spider legs covered in grey fuzz sprouting from her back. Her human arms serve as the final pair, completing the spider's eight limbs. Chi is not a nice person. Unlike her stepsister, Shan, Chi is a jealous and vindictive girl. She does what she's told by her mother, who is as cold and cruel as Chi herself. Chi is much more than a spoiled young lady. She is cruel and vicious and, if she truly is the other spiders in the previous bonus games, Chi may have a taste for human flesh and has no qualms about devouring humans. Chi also takes delight in the suffering of others, particularly Shan. She enjoyed tormenting her sister with horrible pranks. Chi's mother was a wicked witch with a love for spiders. She was able to transform herself into a Giant Spider, as well as use the venom and webs usually associated with spiders. As her daughter, Chi inherited these same traits. When Chi was still young, her mother remarried royalty. This gave Chi a new stepsister, Shan Mao. Chi did not care for her sister, and often played cruel tricks on her as they were growing up. Shan Mao always treated Chi with kindness, but this only served to make Chi dislike her more. Chi's mother learned that the Tang Monk's secret writings on immortality were hidden in a neighboring country. Wanting these secrets for herself, she ordered Chi to seduce the Prince of that country at the New Years Ball his family had every year. Chi wore her best dress and magical charms, but it was to no avail. Her stepsister also attended the ball and caught the Prince's eye immediately. Furious that her stepsister had stolen her man and even angrier yet that the Prince had fallen for Shan in return, Chi vowed to have her revenge on them both. She turned Shan into a nine-tailed fox and locked her in a vessel at the Blazing Temple, expecting her stepsister to suffocate before anyone could rescue her. She planned to have the Prince killed when he came to meet with Shan, but Shan was able to get a warning to him. She searched for the Prince, but he was able to evade her cleverly. He freed Shan, much to Chi's anger, and vanquished Chi herself with the legendary Flaming Sword. Chi disappeared when the Prince defeated her, but was not killed. Instead, she and her mother were banished from the kingdom and never seen nor heard from again. Powers and Abilities * ''Shape-shifting: ''Chi can transform from an ordinary woman into her Spider Queen form to a Giant Spider. * ''Venom: ''Chi possesses the same poison as her spiders. Her bite can inject a person with venom capable of killing a full grown man like Mab's father. * ''Spiders: ''Chi has a spider army at her command who will obey her orders without question. * ''Webs: ''Like a spider, Chi can create silk-like webs which she uses to ensnare her prey. Her webs are much stronger than ordinary spiders and are capable of suspending a human the size of Geppetto above the ground. * '''Sorcery: '''As a witch, Chi can wield magic and cast spells. She could create weak magical charms which are implied to have the capability of charming men. However, her power of enchantment wasn't strong enough to override true love. Her powers of transformation were stronger than her enchantments and she was capable of trapping her stepsister in the form of a nine-tailed fox. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spiders Category:Hybrids Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Witches Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Arachnids